The objective of both the prior Instant Reading Oil Dipstick invention, and the present Improvements invention, is to make reading vehicle oil levels as quick and easy as possible. Experience has shown that new oil, in particular, can be difficult to see, especially under poor light conditions. And the oil level using conventional metal dipsticks can't be read without wiping off, reinserting and withdrawing the dipstick one or more times to see where the film of oil comes to on such dipstick type.
The Improvements—as in the present patent application—are manifested in a near universal dipstick design that can easily be customer-adjusted to match their existing dipstick geometry. The disparate features relating to increasing this product's marketability and utility are described below.